Many customer support and problem solving systems are designed with some assumptions of an ability of an average user, including the technical background and skills of the user. It is very difficult to access an estimate of the user's skill level. Even if a pretty good supporting level for the user is chosen, there are still common problems that either 1) more skilled users find the problem shooting steps filled with unnecessary details that are a waste of time, or 2) users with poor knowledge find the given clues and details are still not understandable to help them to solve the problem without assistance from customer service. One solution is configuring problem shooting steps that are more intelligently adapted to the user's skill level and composition.